Kid vs Kat vs Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: When Coop sees an... interesting video, he sets off with Dennis and Kat to find who made it!
1. Chapter 1

Kid vs. Kat

"COOP! COOP! KAT! KAT!" Dennis screamed as he darted into the Burtonburger home. He screamed over and over until everyone in the house heard him and came running downstairs. "YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" he shouts as he sets his laptop on the kitchen table, everyone watching him, confused. "THIS GIRL... THIRTY MUSIC VIDEOS... ALL LOVE SONGS!" Dennis shouts, unable to say his sentence properly. "What?" Coop says, half asleep. Millie slaps him, and Dennis says, "Thanks,I needed that" "Now, what is this about thirty love song music videos?" Coop asks. Dennis sighs and says, "Well, it's hard to explain. It would be easier to show you." He goes over to his laptop, where a video is already loaded. He hits 'play'. It immediately starts, showing Kat, whom appeared to be dodging something. 'I don't like the looks of this...' Coop thought, suddenly wide awake. He heard singing.

_I took a chance,_

_I took a shot,_

_And you might think I'm,_

_Bulletproof, but I'm not,_

_You took a swing,_

_I took it hard,_

_And down here from the ground,_

_I see who you are,_

_I'm sick and tired,_

_Of your attitude,_

_I'm feeling like I don't,_

_Know you,_

_You tell me that you,_

_Love me,_

_Then you cut me down,_

_And I need you like a,_

_Heartbeat,_

_But you know you've got a,_

_Mean streak,_

_Makes me run for cover,_

_When you're around,_

_And here's to you,_

_And your temper,_

_Yes,_

_I remember what,_

_You said last night,_

_And I know,_

_That you see,_

_What you're doing to me,_

_Tell me, why?_

_You could write a book,_

_On how to ruin,_

_Someone's perfect,_

_Day,_

_Well,_

_I get so,_

_Confused and,_

_Frustrated,_

_Forget what,_

_I'm trying to say,_

_Oh,_

_I'm sick and tired,_

_Of you're reasons,_

_I've got no one to,_

_Believe in,_

_I need you like a,_

_Heartbeat,_

_But you know you've got a,_

_Mean streak,_

_Makes me,_

_Run for cover when,_

_You're around,_

_Here's to you,_

_And your temper,_

_Yes, I remember what you said,_

_Last night,_

_And I know,_

_That you see,_

_What you're doing,_

_To me,_

_Tell me, Why?_

_Why,_

_Do you have to make me,_

_Feel small,_

_So you can feel,_

_Whole inside?_

_Why,_

_Do you have to put down,_

_My dreams,_

_So you're the only,_

_Thing on my mind?_

_I'm sick and tired,_

_Of your attitude,_

_I'm feeling like,_

_I don't know you,_

_You tell me,_

_That you love me,_

_Then cut me down,_

_I'm sick and tired,_

_Of your reasons,_

_I've got no one to,_

_Believe in,_

_You ask me for my,_

_Love then you push me,_

_Around,_

_Here's to you,_

_And your temper,_

_Yes I remember,_

_What you said,_

_Last night,_

_And I know,_

_That you see,_

_What you're doing,_

_To me,_

_Tell me, Why?_

_Why?_

_Tell me, Why?_

_I take a step back,_

_I let you go,_

_I told you,_

_I'm not,_

_Bulletproof,_

_Now you know._

The video ended, leaving everyone in shock. The ending was the most surprising, though. Whoever had made this video had ACTUALLY caught, on video, the one time when Coop and Kat had kissed under telepathic power. Coop shook his head. "IF EVERYONE SEES THIS, I'LL BE A LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE CITY!" he shouted. He was actually louder than Millie. Dennis said, "Not if we can track down my cousin" Coop stared blankly. "What do you mean?" he asked. "My cousin's a psychic. I emailed her about you and Kat a couple times, and she's always trying to get me to get you guys to date" was Dennis's reply. 'Gross' was what Coop thought. "I'm sure Kat's willing to help, since he could probably never go back home, if they ever saw this" Coop said aloud. Kat nodded, though on the inside, she was crying. It was true Dennis's cousin had posted the video, but Kat had MADE it. Although, if she and Coop were to date, wouldn't that just be strange? Maybe it was best to keep her crush a secret, for now. "Alright, let's go pack. My cousin lives in Shreveport, so it's gonna take awhile to get there, and back" Dennis said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid vs. Kat #2

"This is the place" Dennis said, as the cab pulled up to a small brick one-story house, in the middle of a forest. He, Coop, Coop's father, Millie, and Kat were going to find out, once and for all, how Dennis's cousin had gotten ahold of all those tapes, and why she would put them online. Of course, Kat knew the answers to both questions. She had been the one who sent the tapes to Dennis's cousin, and had told her to post them online. She was in love with Coop, but he had taken it the wrong way, obviously. She sighed as the five walked up to the porch. 'Maybe she'll tell him for me' Kat thought. Coop rang the doorbell. A girl with brownish blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and purple clothing and shoes answered. Dennis said, "Tara, I know that you're the one who put up that video online!" The girl smiled. "Well, well. If it isn't my crushee and his crusher. How'd you like the video?" She said with a silly grin. "He didn't" Dennis said for Coop, since he was obviously shaken at the thought of the video. Keeping her grin without flinching, Tara said, "That's to bad. I know how much Kat likes you." Coop shook his head. He couldn't have just heard what he thought he had heard. Could he? "Oh, yeah. Kat's the most romantic I've ever seen!" Tara said, her smile starting to look a little evil. She invited everyone in so she could explain. When she had finished, Kat looked to her family for their reactions. They were the exact same reactions as when they saw the video. Millie was first to speak, "I can't believe Mr. Kat loves Coop, and not me!" Tara shook her head. "For the last time, she's a Ms. Kat" she said to the oblivious girl. Coop glanced at Kat, looking her in the eyes, but quickly looked away. He did love Kat back, he just wasn't sure how to say it. "I love you" he finally muttered. Kat heard him, walked up and purred. Coop smiled as he picked up Kat, and set her on his lap. Coop's father smiled. "I knew that one day you two would get along!" he said happily. Tara pointed out that it was starting to get dark. Everyone said their good-byes, and left. Coop stared out the window until they got home, thinking about how much Kat loved him. Suddenly, a worry popped into his mind. He turned to Kat, and asked, "Hey, wouldn't it be hard to date, if you ever went home?" Kat looked at him and nodded. Then she smiled. Kat leaped under the car seat, and pulled out her collar. She pressed a few buttons, and placed it around her neck. She then said, "That's why, I don't want to go back home" Coop smiled. His love was willing to stay away from her home planet, just so they could be together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid vs Kat #3

Coop woke up. He couldn't help but wonder why Kat was sleeping, just inches away from his face. Suddenly, the memories of the day before came flooding back to him. He sighed. 'It had to be a dream' he thought. His doubts went away, when Kat opened her eyes, and smiled at Coop. "Meow" she said. Coop and Kat had spent most of last night trying to get Coop to understand her native language, and he knew enough to know that Kat had just said 'Hello, my love' Coop chuckled as he said, "Hello to you, too" He jumped out of bed so he could get dressed. Kat smiled as she walked out the door. When Coop was finished getting dressed, he walked out the door, to find Kat sitting there, waiting for him to come out. Coop smiled. He had never thought that he would see Kat waiting for him outside his door, without a trap. Kat smiled back. They went downstairs, and were greeeted my Coop's father. "Here come the lovebirds!" he said. Coop smiled as he took his seat at the table. Dennis knocked at the door. Coop's father answered, and he came running in. "Was yesterday... a dream?" he asked. Coop shook his head no, as he tossed Kat a treat. She caught it in her mouth, purring. Dennis grinned. "Well, it was just in time, today's Valentine's Day!" he announced. Coop frowned. "But... I don't have a present. And I promised Fiona I would dance with her today" he said. "Well, I'm sure she'll understand, if you tell her, right?" Dennis said, shrugging. Fiona knocked on the door then. Coop answered. Fiona rushed in. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she shouted. Coop sighed. "Look, I need to tell you something" he said. He knew she wouldn't like it, but she had to know. Coop explained everything to Fiona. When he was done, he looked to Fiona for her reaction. She merely shrugged and said, "Okay, I understand" Coop stared in disbelief. Fiona knelt down beside Kat and started to scratch Kat's ear. "If Kat makes you happy, then that's all I want" Fiona said. "Oh... um, okay" Coop said. "You'd just better hope Phoebe feels the same way" was Fiona's reply. "Oh, no! I forgot Phoebe!" Coop said, clearly upset. He slapped his forehead. "Maybe you could skip school today. There's not gonna be any classes, anyway" Dennis suggested. Coop looked to his dad for his permission. He was pretty easy going, when Coop _wasn't _destroying the house. "Sure, Coop. It would give you and Kat some time to get to know each other" was his father's simple reply. Coop smiled. Fiona smiled as well. She stopped scratching Kat's ear, and said, "I'll make sure everyone thinks you're sick" Coop shook his head no. "You tell them that I wanted to spend some quality time with my girlfriend, and tell them who she is, too" He smiled down at Kat as he finished, "I don't wanna be the kind of guy who tries to keep his relationship a secret. Plus, I wanna see Phoebe's face!" he joked. "I'll take a picture" Fiona said, giggling. Dennis and Fiona left, and Coop's father went to go wake up Millie, which left Coop and Kat alone. "Girlfriend?" Kat said in her language. Coop blushed. "Is that... moving to fast?" he asked. Kat shook her head. "That can be your Valentine's present, to me" she said, cuddling up against Coop's leg. He smiled.


End file.
